This Takes Smutty Saturdays To New Heights
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: Akira x Tae , but super smutty. Is done on request, as per usual. I doubt I would've written this ship if it wasn't lol. Please Enjoy. (realises there's no 'Smut' option for Genre) - dammit ;-; ALSO FANFICTION, THERE'S NO TAE TAKEMI IN THE CHARACTER LIST! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?


Hello anyone who's reading this.

You may be very confused about a lot of my work, since it only briefly mentions anything actually in the Persona Series. This Note is to explain why.

There is a place irl called the Phansite. In fact, the site is **phan s ite** **. n e t** (plz take out the spaces if you wanna use). My fanfics come from the PMs section of the site, and the lovely creator, Mishima, checks it over.

I sometimes get emails or PMs saying they don't really get why my work is in the Persona area, or that it's too vague to be there and it should be moved to other areas of Fan fiction . net, but here's my reasoning for keeping it in the Persona area:

These fics are mostly based off Phansite regular RP-ers who often give me ideas for my shipping and writing. Since the Phansite was very much a Persona aspect (Persona 5, to be exact), it's the reason I keep posting in the Persona section. It's not a massive 'F-YOU' to the people who read it (quite the opposite actually). It's to introduce outsiders into the world that reality Phansite has created.

So please keep that in mind when reading my work, since a lot of it (especially if it says "PMs" in the title, or "Phansite") is directly from a rabid fan's perspective.

Thank you to all who took the time to read this.

-lmBH

* * *

Akira took a deep breath. And then another. Once more.

He tried to remind himself on how this all started.

It had something to do with _experimenting with…_

Ahh. That's right. He'd gone to the Clinic to test Tae's new medicine.

His brain refused to tell him more. Everything was hazy, save for a distinct heat that seemed to originate from the pits of his stomach region. It sparked and flared at irregular intervals. The shock of every hit sent his body into fits of spasms and choked gasps. He was distinctly aware of Tae's smooth voice at the edge of his senses, but the room spun, and the friction of his clothes seemed to spur the attacks on faster.

Akira found it difficult to swallow, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. His eyelids fluttered, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head several times, in time with the rolling waves of intense pleasure.

"…Let's test your reaction speed. I'm going to be tapping various areas of your body. Tell me if you feel anything…"

Tae was saying more, but Ake couldn't make out the rest. All he could feel was the burning in his torso and the ripped moans that tore his sanity to shreds.

Akira suddenly felt the brush of smooth cool skin against his jawline. His mouth opened in a soft sigh. The touch was gentle against his quivering jaw, and traced shapes with the sweat coating his face. He was distinctly aware of hands moving his body from the stool and near to where the medical bed should be, but the room was still dangerously spinning. The only thing that grounded him was the soft feminine hands grazing his fiery skin.

His limbs were not his own. Every step turned his legs into gelatine. His feet tripped over each other, trying to follow where the experienced doctor wished to move him. Her touch spurred on heated shallow breaths from Akira's already quivering lungs. At any moment, he thought they might give out, leaving him breathless in a glazed world of incredible heated desire.

Akria's back came to rest on a hard surface. He was roughly dragged onto it until his trembling body lay facing upward against the padded surface. His legs were pulled up onto the surface as well, and he realised Tae had put him on the bed.

Something tease at Akira's bottom lip, lightly tracing just underneath before pressing harder into the opening. He obliged, letting the foreign object invade his mouth and fill it entirely. It was round, and rested on his tongue comfortably.

Tae's cool hands brushed either side of his face as she adjusted some sort of strap around his head. When she trailed her fingers through his hair, Akira moaned around the object in his mouth, and he would've swallowed it along with his non-existent saliva if it wasn't as big as it was. It protruded beyond the opening of his mouth, which made it impossible to close the orifice.

The restriction made him tense up, but not out of trepidation, rather _excitement_.

It seemed to course through his veins, this new lewd swell inside of him. It heightened the appeal of these electric sparks dancing within him, and welcomed the feel of hands brushing his stomach.

Akira arched his head back as a sudden pressure made contact with his crotch. It rubbed gently, but at this point it felt like sweet relief compared to the last 20 minutes. Tae's smooth voice in the background opened his mind to the lecherous side of him he didn't know existed. It made him aware of the feeling of warm breath against his exposed stomach, as well as the feeling of his pants sliding down his shaking legs. Another moment brought the realisation that his arm movements were now restricted by the medical bed's straps.

"… I'm surprised you've lasted so long. That dose was meant for someone twice your weight." Tae's voice filtered through Akira's hazy mind with full clarity. It was punctuated by the trailing of light cool fingers against his now-exposed member. Akira couldn't help but gasp, especially at her next words.

"Yes or no. Do you want this?"

The question stilled his mind, but the brief second of clarity was soon washed away as Tae's thumbs gently kneaded into the base of his crotch. Akira moaned wantonly. Even around the gag, it was still clear to Tae's ears.

"You haven't answered the question. Is that a 'no'?"

Her teasing voice coupled with her thumbs pressing harder around his rod only served to make Akira's head spin. His chest struggled to draw in air around the gag, and his erection brought precum to pool around the head. Tae couldn't help but smirk.

"All you have to do is nod. That's all."

Akira felt warm breath caress his ear. Without his glasses everything blurred around him, but that didn't matter since he had his eyes screwed shut. Because of this, every little movement brought needy gasps from him. The seductive voice wrapping his mind was no different.

Akira felt his erect crotch being securely palmed. He gave in.

At the sight of his nod, Tae's eyes gained a wicked gleam. She let her tongue dip out from the chasm of her mouth and drag along the tip of Akira's ear. This earned a delightful moan from the bound and gagged boy beneath her.

"Your wish is my command."

The wicked onslaught of friction against Akira's most sensitive area made Akira arch his back, extending his smooth unblemished neck for Tae's mouth to enjoy. She placed her hungry lips against the willing teen, sucking and licking in an erotic display that made Akira almost _choke_.

As her mouth moved down Akira's toned body, she decided to have some fun and dip her mouth into his belly button. The sensation made Akira's hips buck involuntarily, and an array of high pitched whimpers filled the room. At this point, precum was coming out of him like a running tap, and with the way things were going, there'd be no reprieve.

Tae flicked her tongue inside the hole, causing Akira to buck his hips again, and once more. It seemed his entire body was tensing up in preparation for a release, but Tae languidly took her tongue out just before he could reach his desired release. Betrayed moans followed.

She quickly brushed her hands along his hips, silencing the pitiful sounds in favour for seductive shudders the boy didn't realise he was making. With focussed eyes, Tae lowered her head to take the boy's rod with her mouth. Akira begun to pant once more. He was putty in her hands at this point, and there was no denying it.

Akira couldn't stop the tremors even if he tried. He accepted his fate. Even as he pulled against the restraints, or moaned through the gag, there was no stopping the tightening coil deep within his stomach. Especially not with his member being sucked into a moist and warm chasm—

 _"Nghahhhah"_

He choked on his own spit, his eyes bulging wide open. The warmth around his cock tightened and drew more precum from his weakened body. He had no more strength to struggle, no more will to turn things in his favour. At this point, all his mind could comprehend was the squirming organ sliding against his shaft while Tae hummed into his dick, spreading vibrations through his being. He didn't know how long he'd last, or how he was lasting at all.

Then, without warning or reason, something inside of him snapped. His body began to convulse and fold in on itself, even with the bindings in place. Akira couldn't breathe. He couldn't think through the blinding white that'd taken over his sight and mind. He couldn't feel anything past the dragging lips against his softening member as it drew the last vestiges of his supply.

When it was over, Akira lay limp against the now-soiled bed. His skin glistened in the dim lighting from an excess of sweat, and saliva streaked his face around the gag. Akira's long eyelashes softly brushed his cheeks as he let his eyes shut in exhaustion.

Tae observed her handiwork. She'd let the precum smear over her clothing and the bed. Akira was now sufficiently spent and the last dredges of the drug she'd given him would leave his body in a matter of hours. Tae licked her lips.

 _Not bad…_

She let her hands brush Akira's soft cheeks, undoing the gag's straps and gently removing the large ball from his mouth and manually closing his mouth. As tempting as it was, Tae wasn't much for somnophilia. She brushed her thumbs over the indents the gag's clips had made over the edges of his mouth. They weren't deep, so they'd disappear around the same time the drug wore off.

Tae decided to keep the restraints. She liked her guineapig all wrapped up.

She huffed a laugh through her sore mouth. Akira was bigger than she thought.

* * *

 **END**

 **For the record, Ake and Aishi requested this...**


End file.
